undertailfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertail Wikia
Sexual Intercourse (or coitus or copulation) is principally the insertion and thrusting of the penis, usually when erect, into the vagina for sexual pleasure, reproduction, or both.3 This is also known as vaginal intercourse or vaginal sex.24 Other forms of penetrative sexual intercourse include anal sex (penetration of the anus by the penis), oral sex (penetration of the mouth by the penis or oral penetration of the female genitalia), fingering (sexual penetration by the fingers), and penetration by use of a dildo (especially a strap-on dildo).567 These activities involve physical intimacy between two or more individuals and are usually used among humans solely for physical or emotional pleasure and can contribute to human bonding.58 There are different views on what constitutes sexual intercourse or other sexual activity,910 which can impact views on sexual health.11Although the term sexual intercourse, particularly the variant coitus, generally denotes penile–vaginal penetration and the possibility of creating offspring,3 it also commonly denotes penetrative oral sex and penile–anal sex, especially the latter.12 It is usually defined by sexual penetration, while non-penetrative sex (such as mutual masturbation and non-penetrative forms of cunnilingus) has been termed outercourse,13but non-penetrative sex may also be considered sexual intercourse.514 The term sex, often a shorthand for sexual intercourse, can mean any form of sexual activity.1115 Because people can be at risk of contracting sexually transmitted infections during these activities,1617 safe sexpractices are advised,16 although transmission risk is significantly reduced during non-penetrative sex.1819 Various jurisdictions have placed restrictive laws against certain sexual acts, such as incest, sexual activity with minors, prostitution, rape, zoophilia, sodomy, premaritaland extramarital sex. Religious beliefs also play a role in personal decisions about sexual intercourse or other sexual activity, such as decisions about virginity,1020 or legal and public policy matters. Religious views on sexuality vary significantly between different religions and sects of the same religion, though there are common themes, such as prohibition of adultery. In human sexuality, kinkiness is the use of unconventional sexual practices, concepts or fantasies. The term derives from the idea of a "bend" (cf. a "kink") in one's sexual behaviour, to contrast such behaviour with "straight" or "vanilla" sexual mores and proclivities. It is thus a colloquial term for non-normative sexual behaviour.1 The term "kink" has been claimed by some who practice sexual fetishism as a term or synonym for their practices, indicating a range of sexual and sexualistic practices from playful to sexual objectification and certain paraphilias. In the 21st century the term "kink", along with expressions like BDSM, leather and fetish, has become more commonly used than the term paraphilia.1 Some universities also feature student organizations focused on kink, within the context of wider LGBTI concerns.2 In this setting, kink can be seen as one of the variations that make up the "Q" in LGBTQ.1 Kink sexual practices go beyond what are considered conventional sexual practices as a means of heightening the intimacy between sexual partners. Some draw a distinction between kink and fetishism, defining the former as enhancing partner intimacy, and the latter as replacing it.3 Because of its relation to "normal" sexual boundaries, which themselves vary by time and place, the definition of what is and is not kink varies widely as well. Category:Browse